Gamble For It
by Nonumaru
Summary: Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu are very different beings. Allen's a cheerful musician who can't help sharing his life's song with the world. Kanda is a moody model that desperately needs change. However, one strange difference will bring them together. Of course Lenalee and Lavi are never far behind to shake them up a bit. Lavi*Lenalee Kanda*Allen (Alternate Universe)
1. Unexpected Song

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Hello everyone! This is Nonumaru for those who don't know me. I'm starting a new story that I hope all of you will enjoy. I kind of used the idea of sponsors from the T.V. show Elementary in a different light. The song I use in this chapter is ****Happy by****Pharrell Williams****. Enjoy, read and review always!**

**Speaking: ""**

**Thinking: ''**

**XXX**

It was one silly little ball's point of travel. That is what would determine the winner of five hundred dollars. Five long slender fingers set the cue into position. Almost simultaneously a deep, smooth voice spoke, "Upper right pocket." The audience fell silent. Everyone in the billiard room watched as Yuu Kanda got ready to make his final shot of the game.

_BEEP, BEEP!_

The audience blinked. Kanda let out an exasperated sigh and took the disruptive phone out of his jean's pocket to take the call. "What?" was his usual greeting.

A woman's voice on the other end exclaimed happily, "Oh good thing you did pick up. Kanda, I need to talk to you about something very important."

The Raven-haired man rolled his eyes. To Lenalee, everything was the bomb diggity, important or whatever the hell she called it. "Give me a minute," he replied, "I will put you on hold." Because no matter how rude Kanda was, he could never hang up on a girl.

In a matter of seconds the samurai was in position. The audience held in a breath. In the blink of an eye the ball hit the pocket dead center and sunk right in.

Kanda put the phone to his ear and held out his hand to collect his winnings from his opponent.

The friend of the loser of the game shook his head. "That is what you get for asking Kanda Yuu to a game of pool I suppose."

They both sighed. "Oh shit and I just lost five hundred bucks too!"

Kanda made his way out of the bar. His strides were long and confident. "So Lenalee, what do you want?" He said while taking out his ponytail.

**XXX**

Allen, oblivious to the world around him, began to sing while making his way to the kitchenette of his unusually large apartment. "It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say~"

Taking out utensils he pretended to play a set of drums. "Sunshine she's here, you can take a break~"

With a flourish, the flour, sugar and milk were set on the counter. "I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space. With the air, like I don't care baby by the way~"

There was a light knock on the door before it swung open with a slight creak. This did not faze the white-haired young man. "Because I'm happy~ Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because I'm happy~ Clap along if you fell like happiness is the truth!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. "Oh geez, he's at it again." Kanda scowled, "You didn't tell me he was a nut job."

The smell of freshly made pancakes wafted to their noses as Allen continued, "Because I'm happy~ Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! Because I'm happy~ Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"

Kanda sighed and thought, 'He's actually not that bad of a singer. His voice is soft and inviting.' Even though he would never mention it to anyone, he was dying to put the voice to a face. The tune was soulful and absolutely wonderful in every way possible.

Kanda and Lenalee made their way into the kitchenette from the front room. Through the doorway they could see Allen in a red waist down apron. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved button down shirt and slacks. His shoes were shiny and bright. One could tell he was very easy going because the first of his shirt buttons were undone; it was as if it was put on spur of the moment. The Raven-haired man really started to wonder how this kid could ever have been Lenalee's friend in the first place. She always tried to fix people.

Lenalee nudged him. "Hey Allen."

He continued to sing relentlessly, "Here come bad news talking this and that~"

"ALLEN!"

Dishes clattered around and flour went flying all over the kitchenette. Lenalee facepalmed. The white-haired man heaved a sigh of great relief. "Oh hi… Lena. I just… was… oh who is this?" He smiled to mask his obvious discomfort.

"Allen, this is Kanda. Kanda this is Allen Walker. Kanda, Allen will be your new DDL or Destroy Depression League Sponsor."

Allen smiled and waved, "Hello Kanda. I'm glad to be your new sponsor! I hope I can help you through this hard time in your life." It was really hard to take him seriously with the spot of batter perched on his nose however.

Kanda bowed his head slightly. "You are quite the moyashi aren't you? Wait. Sponsor? Lenalee, I didn't sign up for this shit. I thought you were taking me to one of your old friends to talk to." His eyes turned to menacing slits and his hands balled up into fists.

The whitette raised his eyebrows. His eyes went wide in surprise.

Lenalee giggled awkwardly. "Well he is an old friend of mine. I'm sure you guys will get along just fine. Your first session will be next week Friday after work. Does that sound good for both of you?"

A 'Che!' and 'Okay' were heard. Of course the samurai wouldn't say anything else to the guy. But, he really didn't sign up for this. And he really didn't want to scare away the guy.

"You guys can switch meeting houses each week. Also, I'll make sure you get each other's phone numbers." Lenalee clapped her hands in joy. "This will be fantastic!"

Once they left Allen cursed. His pancakes were burnt.

**XXX**

Reluctantly on Friday evening Kanda made his way over to Allen's apartment. It was highlighted by one small streetlight for it was on the edge of town. He went up to the door and rung the doorbell. "One moment please!"

There was a sound of hurried footsteps before the door swung abruptly open. Kanda was shocked. Allen dressed really nicely for the average guy. He wore white button down shirt with black not to skinny jeans and large leather boots. The previous day he hadn't noticed the gloves donning the boy's hands. They were a pure white color, but not too flashy. His face was a very light cream color. However, something seemed false about it…

"Ahem." Apparently Kanda didn't notice he was staring at the guy. He flushed slightly in embarrassment. Are you kidding Kanda doesn't blush! "Um… do you want to come in?"

He answered with a casual, "Whatever."

They made their way to the living room silently except for the sound of music in the background. 'Is that Awolnation?' he wondered.

"So…" Allen started, breaking the silence. "Let's start with introducing ourselves. How about this, I will say something about myself and you have to say something back about yourself."

Kanda crossed his arms and legs. "Whatever."

Allen chuckled, "Is that the only word in your vocabulary?"

The samurai smirked. "Apparently." When he saw the white haired man wasn't going to take that as an answer he replied, "My name is Kanda Yuu. But just call me Kanda."

Allen beamed. 'Finally. I made some progress with this guy.' "Okay, so… My hair is naturally white."

The Raven raised his eyebrows. He really didn't expect that one. "I am trained in many types of martial arts."

Allen clapped his hands. "Oh cool! I've always wanted to learn. I mean, if you would be willing."

"We'll see."

"Okay… um I never knew my parents. I've had two guardians since then. Mana and Cross."

Kanda frankly was surprised. Him and this kid had a lot in common. He sighed, "Me neither. Wait a second. Do you mean Cross Marian?"

Allen scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um yeah. Why?" He tended to get a lot of either lewd or nasty comments about his old guardian.

"I owe that bastard one really tough left hook."

"Kanda, so do a lot of people. But I would advise against it."

The samurai blew a fuse. "Why the hell not?!" He unsheathed his sword. There was severe bloodlust in his eyes.

Allen had his hands up in defense. "Whoa there partner."

"I'm not your fucking partner Moyashi. I barely know you. You have no idea how much he screwed up my life."

Allen chuckled sadly, "Oh yes I think I do BaKanda."

"NO!"

"Yes," the white-haired man stated firmly, "Now sit the hell down! You obviously have a problem just like I did. The reason you are frustrated is because of the depression. I've learned to get over all that. You just need to find out what your secret weapon is."

"Stop changing the subject." The samurai was still standing. "Where did you come up with BaKanda?"

"Not until you tell me where you came up with Moyashi or whatever."

Kanda laughed, "Well first of all you're fucking short."

"No I'm not! I'm five feet nine inches thank you very much."

A loud knock interrupted their argument. Allen raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone today besides you."

Kanda scoffed as Allen made his way to answer the door. Who was on the other side of that wooden plank would surprise him out of his wits.

**XXX**

***Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, even if you hate it. You can even guess who is behind that door XD***


	2. Time Heals All

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone's winter break was fantastic. I'm sorry to say the updates will be coming a little slower after this. I hope that is okay with you. Stay tuned. Enjoy, read and review always!**

**XXX**

Allen really didn't know what to make of Kanda Yuu. Other than he was the most attractive male he had ever seen in his entire life. This would of course become a problem since he was gay. Not that Lenalee or anyone else knew. He had been aware of the fact for quite some time now though.

Kanda had very long silky hair. It gave one the urge to reach out and touch it. One thing that was strange though is that he always wore darker colors. Then again, Allen had only seen him twice including today. However, the white haired man wasn't complaining. They looked really good on him.

He also had the worst mood imaginable. For someone who was supposed to be a model, Allen wondered how anyone could stand him at work. Possibly looks made up for that too. This was one thing Allen envied; he had been rejected by many because of his ugly deformed arm and scarred face. He decided to cover them up at a young age by wearing gloves and makeup. That was the only way people could come to except him. Finally he got a job as a musician. He played gigs wherever he could find them and became quite well known in town.

Amid their getting to know each other conversation someone knocked on the door loudly. Allen was surprised. "I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone today besides you." Quickly running to the door, he tripped over his carpet. "One moment please," he said as he scrambled up to his feet again.

He swung the door open to reveal a young girl about fifteen or so with deep golden eyes and a sugary smile. There was a huge lollipop in her mouth that she seemed to be enjoying noisily. "Oh Road, hello!"

"Hey Allen!" She gave him a big hug. "You look kind of disoriented. What's going on?"

Allen smiled. "Oh, I was kind of in a the middle of a discussion with someone when you knocked."

"It sounded more like a sissy fit," Road giggled. "Anyway, that isn't what I came here for." She smirked as she pulled out a yellowing envelope. "This is for you. It was sent to our house but addressed to you. The person who sent it must not have known you had moved."

"Oh thanks." Allen replied, a bit bewildered by the situation. "Who brought you here anyway?"

She beamed, "Well Tyke did of course. Anyway, I don't want to keep you too long." She gave him a quick peck on the check and turned on her heal. "Bye, bye!"

"Yeah, Goodbye."

Allen shut the door softly and stared at the envelope in silence. It had messy scribbled writing on the surface. Somehow it was like he had seen the familiar handwriting in a dream or in a very distant memory.

A voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Hey Moyashi, who was that?"

The whitette walked into the living room again and plunked down in the chair, throwing the letter on the coffee in between the two of them. "Hey, baka what's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing," he sighed. "That was my cousin Road Camelot. She just came by to give me this." He gestured to the letter.

Kanda was really intrigued. For once someone interested him. It had been forever since he had met someone this genuine. It seemed that Allen hadn't lied or tried to evade any of the questions he had asked so far.

Allen flashed a quick sad smile. Kanda wondered why the kid had to reassure everyone all of the time. It was obvious something was bothering him.

Finally he spoke, "Okay let's continue. So what conditions have you been diagnosed with?"

The samurai shuffled around nervously. It was clear he didn't really want to talk about this. "Why?"

"I want to help you." Allen was on the edge of his chair. His eyes were boring holes into his very soul.

Kanda rubbed his arms and stated monotonously, "I have PTSD, insomnia, flashbacks and the occasional panic attack."

The Raven, after a minute or so looked up blankly. He had been expecting a shocked face. He would be just another person with their eyes open and their mouth gawking at his pitiful state. However, when he looked up to this particular person, there was no such look. His eyes were twin disks of sorrow and pain. Allen Walker sat back in his chair very slowly. "That makes two of us."

Kanda scoffed. "You seem extremely happy though. I really could never imagine a person like you ever experiencing anything of this sort."

The whitette's lips tried to upturn, but they did nothing. "You know what I told you about the secret weapon to get rid of the depression." Kanda nodded. "Well music is what grounds me to the earth. Without it I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now." Allen covered his face in his hands for a while in stress. "To be honest, I don't even think I'm cut out to sponsor you. I guess I just wanted know for sure that I'd healed completely. That I would be able to handle it."

The samurai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Che! Even though you are a complete nuisance in every sense of the word I'm stuck with you. You are going to help me get over this or Depression League be damned. I just need someone who won't judge me for every fucking thing I say." Kanda stomped loudly towards Allen and pointed a menacing index finger at his face. "And by the way, what you said about healing is bullshit. This time heals everything crap is totally bogus. The wounds always remain. Just to protect your sanity they cover up with scar tissue. It all layers up on top of itself. Then, once you feel its gone, the pain comes back just as it always will. It is never gone."

Allen trembled as Kanda continued. "That's what I've learned from this mess of a life I've lived. We may not be able to abolish the pain, but we can at least distract ourselves from it."

"You're right." The white haired boy stood up. He put a shaky hand on Kanda's shoulder. The samurai flinched but did not back away. "If you are ever in need at anytime during the week that our sessions aren't scheduled, feel free to call, text or stop by. I'm almost always available. Being a musician does have its blessings. It leaves me a lot of time to myself."

Kanda nodded. "Fine, Moyashi." Then he shrugged off Allen's hand and began walking to the door.

Allen called after him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Kanda continued to walk out the door as he answered. "I have a photo shoot in an hour." With that the door shut.

Allen sighed, walking over to lock his door. "You could've told me that before we started this meeting. Oh well." By this point Allen was talking to himself. "Bye… mysterious BaKanda."

**XXX**

Allen took a long shower that night. He mulled over all of what had come to pass that day as well as washing away his worries and fears. During all of this, he had totally forgot about the letter sitting on his coffee table. He conked out at about nine o'clock. It was the most restful sleep he'd had in years.

Kanda was not near as close to sleep as Allen was because he still had to get through a whole photo shoot that night. When his adopted brother Daisya asked, "What the hell is wrong with you bro? You look totally out of it today. Or am I just too beautiful to look at?" Daisya smirked widely, showing he rows of perfectly straight teeth. For someone in the fashion industry though, one would think someone like him would have more fashion sense. He wore bright colors and always had a scarf around his neck no matter what time of year it was.

There were huge purple streaks of eyeliner on his cheeks that made him look like a road kill cat. Oh how Kanda wished he had the strength at the moment to punch the daylights out of him.

"More like too ugly," Kanda replied as his own eyeliner was being applied. The conversation stopped there.

Overall the shoot went okay, except for the fact that he kept zoning out at the wrong times. This was much to the amusement of his brother. After all, the shoot was to a more or less a blank background. That was an excuse right?

As the samurai lay in bed staring up at his dark blue ceiling, he began to wonder what else his life had in store for him. No matter what possible scenarios he thought up, there was always a tuft of familiar white hair that refused to get out of the picture in his mind.

**XXX**

***I hope you guys liked this chapter and got to see more of what the characters are like. If any of you people would like to amuse me with an answer, ****what is your favorite anime character and why? **** This is Nonumaru signing out for now. ***


	3. Museum Day

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**I had a lot of time to type this chapter because winter break has been increased by two days. Why is that? An arctic blast with temperatures plummeting to -20 degrees is at our front door. With teeth chattering… Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

**XXX**

A couple days later, Allen took a leisurely stroll through the neighborhood. The weather in the morning was still quite chilly, so a big bushy scarf, sweatpants and a mid-length sleeve t-shirt were needed. Taking a deep breath in he smelled the oh so familiar, crisp Indianapolis air. The hills were ever rolling and his heart ever soaring. He loved days like this.

Casually, he made his way over to the Indianapolis Museum of Art. Allen loved looking at art. It gave him the inspiration to write and perform the music he had to with his band. It just so happened that a new exhibition MATISSE Life In Color was on display. Since he was a member, Allen decided to invite Lenalee as well. She was always a good partner to take to places like this because she loved a lot of the same things she did and appreciated them with the same enthusiasm.

He waited near the door for a minute or so before Lenalee walked up. She was wearing yet another of the many leather knee-length boots she had. A slim flowery patterned scarf was around her neck as well. "Oh hey Allen how are you?" she said, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fantastic." Allen beamed. He always felt happier around Lenalee. Well… except when her brother was around.

General admission to the museum was free, but the special exhibits required a fee. Allen held up his card, telling the woman at the desk they were there to see the new exhibit. It said in the flyer that it had come all the way from the Baltimore Museum of Art.

The pigtailed girl beamed. "Allen, have you found anyone yet?"

The whitette shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know… anyone you are interested in dating."

He blanched. His thoughts immediately went to the brooding samurai he had recently met. His long flowing hair as fluttered around him as the man stood up. Those deep unwavering eyes that bored holes into his soul. 'Whoa there Allen buddy, get a hold of yourself. Geez, I just met this guy.'

Allen's subconscious began having a field day.

Lenalee quirked an eyebrow. She got the feeling that he didn't really want to talk about it at that moment. She smiled, "Well whatever you do. I'm sure you'll make someone very happy. You will be a great boyfriend."

A dusting of pink spread across the young man's face. "Thanks Lenalee. Now shall we." She giggled and took his outstretched his hand.

**XXX**

This particular exhibit was very much like life in color. Too much color for actual life in fact. Almost all of the pictures were in muted pastels. They pictured people with almost jelly like limbs going about every day life. At times it was abstract but in others it was very blunt.

Allen blatantly blushed at the one of a naked woman painted to be lying on a checkered rug. Lenalee chuckled audibly, raising a few people in the room's attention. "You are so modest. It is adorable," she chuckled.

Once they had their fill of the exhibition, the two friends made their way over to the IMA Café. Lenalee ordered a hot chocolate and Allen a tea.

As they sat in their chairs sipping the hot drinks very suitable for the fall weather Lenalee sighed in contentment. "So, what do you think of Kanda?"

Allen blushed and took a long sip of his tea. "Well… he's alright."

"You seem to be very taciturn today." Lenalee's expression told him she demanded more of an answer.

The whitette put his hands on his chin, pondering. "We are extremely different in personality. However… he has very similar problems to what I have. It scares me." Allen thought back to their most recent conversation, shivering.

"_Then, once you feel its gone, the pain comes back just as it always will. It is never gone."_

The pigtailed girl rubbed her temples in distress. "I know that vibe you are giving off all to well. Kanda is a very pessimistic person. People have not been kind to him over the years. As a result he shuts nearly everyone out. The only reason I'm so close of a friend to him is because I've known him for a very long time. He only seems to only seem normal around you because you are my friend and he knows that I trust you."

She smiled, "On the flip side though you are very optimistic. Every day is a new day to you. Yes, you still have the haunts of your past, but you are working on them so they won't affect you as much. I thought maybe together you could help each other and in the meantime make a lifetime friend."

Allen was puzzled still however. "Why didn't you tell me he was your friend before then?" Allen asked.

There was a shimmer of tears in Lenalee's eyes threatening to fall. It took her some moments to say how she felt. "I couldn't bear it. You were so fragile. To bring up your past with such force then would have ruined you." She looked up; her twin orbs were full of sorrow.

Allen quickly rummaged through his pockets of his sweatpants to find a tissue for his friend. She took it with a grateful, "Thanks."

"But you are a little better now," she stated between hiccupped sobs. "You smile more than you used to. There is a place for you in this world Allen. Don't forget that."

Allen smiled. His eyes glimmering with complete adoration for the crying girl in front of him. He came over to her side of the table and hugged her tightly. "I know. I know…"

**XXX**

The next week went by without a hitch. Sooner than Allen expected it, it was time to see Kanda Yuu once again. They agreed to have the meeting at Kanda's condo. Luckily it wasn't too far of a drive for the whitette. He never knew how long his old silver Toyota Corolla was going to last. It had lasted him over seven years. It could surely last a little longer.

In his stomach, his subconscious was jumping around like a little girl. Giddy couldn't even begin to describe Allen's current state. It was more like pleasantly terrified.

To sooth himself he put on the song Team by the new artist Lorde. He ran a hand through his white hair while he held the steering wheel like a lifeline.

His mind wandered to Kanda's place. What it could possibly be like? 'I wonder if it is just as beautiful as he is.' Allen wondered. 'Wait, since when did I think he was beautiful?'

His subconscious shrugged and promptly continued to do a little dance.

As he pulled up to the small but exclusive condo complex he began to realize how rich one had to be to live here. They were very large living areas, totally dwarfing his apartment. 'Kanda must make a pretty penny modeling.'

Opening the door leading inside, he went around searching for Kanda's home. He took out his phone where the samurai had texted the number to him. A12 it said. He didn't have to look very far because it was on the first floor. The hallway was spacious and everything was in a bright shade of beige. The golden numbers and letters on the door made him more jumpy. 'Jesus Allen its just a door. What is wrong with you? Knock already!'

Steadily, Allen's hand came in contact with the door, resulting in a soft knock. The door abruptly opened to Kanda in jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt. He was drying his hair slowly and carefully. He was practically edible.

Kanda smirked, "Like what you see?"

Allen went very pale and stiffened.

The Raven facepalmed. "Gosh Moyashi. I didn't actually mean that. Now are you going to stand out there all day or what?"

Allen shook his head in a trance and made his way through the entranceway. The condo was beige as well, but you could tell that there were some of the samurai's color additions as well. Dark blue tapestries covered in what could be as ancient Japanese patterns covered the walls. All of them were made from the finest fabrics. The small entryway opened to the living room. To the right was a small bathroom and to the left was the kitchen, with down the hall being the bathroom. Everything looked clean and tidy. There were absolutely no signs of hurried cleaning.

Allen's subconscious lounged on its own imaginary futon and sipped on a drink loudly.

Kanda gestured to a chair. "Sit."

The whitette did as he was told and continued to look around the room. The Raven seemed to have his back to a large row of shelves. All of them were filled wall to wall with books. A space was left there however for a bright pink wilting lotus.

Kanda stood up for a moment from his perch on a black leather chair. "Give me a moment."

He came back not seconds later with a hair tie in his mouth. His teeth nearly bit his bottom lip in the process as he was gathering his hair. Kanda's shirt rode up slightly to reveal the beginnings of a six-pack.

Allen was swooning. This guy was too sexy for him to handle.

He sat back down and began talking. "So, now that you've _fully examined_ my place we can talk." The words fell off of his tongue with ease. He was in his element.

Allen couldn't suppress a blush. "Yeah sure." Allen leaned back on the matching sofa carefully.

**XXX**

***It's getting a little better I hope for ya'll. I was really excited to get this chapter out to you guys. It has been really nice that I don't have swim practice until later today. I'd like to know what you guys think. :D***


	4. The Letter

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Hey everyone! I've realized that if I can get my shitload of homework done on the weekends I can update this at least every one to one and a half weeks. I hope you guys like this next installment. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

**XXX**

A mop of messy bright red hair belonging to a certain Lavi Bookman roamed the streets of Indianapolis. A bright orange scarf that he wore contrasted against his extremely pale skin and dark brown trench coat.

"Okay, let's see… What do I have on my list for today?" he thought aloud. "I have to go to Kanda's apartment. Annoy Kanda. Annoy my buddy some more. Call Lenalee, and then annoy Kanda again. That sounds like a good plan to me."

Despite having the brain of a genius, Lavi really had the social skills of a five year old.

**XXX**

The more two men sat talking to each other, the more Allen began to admire Kanda's morals. Yes, he was a total ass most of the time, but that was just a mask to cover up how much he actually cared about his friends. He was wary about getting closer to others; he could see that fact clearly. The samurai was constantly fidgeting around in his chair as if to get comfortable when Allen asked him questions about his childhood friends and people he used to know.

The conversation went like this for sometime until Allen realized he wasn't going to anything out of the guy just yet. He had to make a connection somehow…

A loud banging sound came from the other side of the apartment door. This abruptly startled both of the room's occupants. Kanda's eyes widened. "Oh god."

Suddenly the door swung open and someone barged in rather noisily. "Who is that?!" The whitette was obviously chilled to the bone.

Kanda sighed and shook his head.

"YUUUUUUUU! Oh I'm so glad to see Yuu!"

Kanda stood up immediately. "Don't use my given name dammit!"

Lavi then wandered into the living room, his coat now hung up in the closet next to the bathroom. He wore a tight fitting light brown shirt and jeans. A black eye patch covered his right eye. It blended in with the fringe of his bangs so it was almost unnoticeable unless one was close up. "Ohhh and who is this I might ask?"

Kanda scowled and made no formal introduction. So, the white haired man got up and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker." He held out a hand to shake. "It is nice to meet you… um…"

"Lavi," the red-haired man said, beaming so that his smile reached his eyes. He heartily shook the hand offered to him. "It is nice to see that Kanda has a new friend."

Allen scoffed. "Well… I don't think that Kanda-"

"Oh my gosh I just realized it! THIS IS THE FIRST NEW FRIEND KANDA HAS HAD IN FIVE YEARS!"

Lavi's voice was so high, his last word peaked at the most unbearable shriek. Both Kanda and Allen had to cover their ears.

"We must celebrate! Get the champagne! Oh this is awesome." His hands flitted around like a bird.

"Usagi…" the samurai warned.

"We've got to call Lenalee and tell her the good news. Hopefully her brother doesn't have her to her knees in work right now."

"USAGI!" Kanda yelled. His eyes were ablaze with fury. He was so close to the intruder that Allen nearly thought he was going to choke the poor guy. "He's not…" the samurai took a deep breath in and heaved a great sigh, "my friend. He's my DDL sponsor."

Allen's heart clenched sadly.

Lavi's eyes were saucers. When he spoke next, he sounded almost guilty. "Oh, well then, I apologize." A sad smile graced the redhead's lips. "You didn't tell me that you were having flashbacks again Yuu." Lavi's tone was serious. He placed a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. Surprisingly, Kanda didn't shrug it off.

"But I bet that in a month and a half that he will be your friend. I wager ten bucks on it." Lavi's spirits were up again.

Kanda scowled. "No chance fucker."

Now the intruder turned his head to the white-haired man sitting on the couch. "You're just the cutest little kid aren't ya? I thought you had to be over eighteen to sign up for DDL."

Allen went beet red. This guy really had no tact. "Excuse me, but I'm twenty two years old."

Lavi released Kanda and put a hand over his mouth. He chuckled slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry. The hair really should've been a dead giveaway." He sighed. "Anyway, I would like to invite you our library next Saturday evening for old Panda's lecture on the theories of evolution, Yuu. Oh, and you can come too if you want Allen."

The samurai rolled his eyes. "I'm not going."

Lavi glared. "Yes you will. Remember what happened last time you said no to a lecture, what Lenalee did to your sad sorry ass?"

Kanda glared right back. "Che! Whatever."

"Um if I may ask," Allen said hesitantly, hating to interrupt, "Who is Panda?"

Lavi waved a hand nonchalantly. "He's like an old man to me."

Allen smiled. Being Kanda's friend did have its perks. He loved getting to know new people. Also, the whitette just happened to be a total nerd for Charles Darwin. "Why thank you. One problem though…" Allen fiddled with his gloved fingers. "What time will it be at? I have a concert next Saturday evening at six thirty."

Kanda looked over at him questioningly. His eyes seemed to say. 'You never told me you had a band or played concerts Moyashi.'

Lavi jumped up and down like a schoolgirl who had just gotten up the guts to say hi to her first ever crush. "You play an instrument! Oh how cool! What do you play?"

"Well I play the cello, clarinet, saxophone, violin, trumpet, bass… but mostly piano."

The redhead's mouth was open so far down that you could have stuck a fish in there. Kanda seemed to be suffering from an uncontrollable coughing fit.

Lavi broke the silence. "You must be joking."

Allen smiled dumbly. "Nope! It's the only thing I'm good at. I mess everything else up." His eyes were downcast for a moment.

Lavi headed over to the couch and put a kind hand on the man's shoulder. "Come now Allen. Let me cut you a deal. The lecture is at three. We can go see Panda, go to dinner, and then head to the concert. How does that sound?"

"Alright."

"Like I have any other choice, dumbass."

"Hey Yuu, be nice."

**XXX**

As Allen headed home, he thought about what a nice day he had. He had gotten to know Kanda just that much better. A smile of fondness played on his lips. 'Maybe I won't mess this up Mana. I just have got to keep walking and see what the future has in store for me.'

Once the whitette had entered his apartment and thrown his keys on the counter, the letter he had received the other day caught the corner of his eye. Slowly he approached it.

With a slick finger he opened the yellow envelope. There appeared to be no return address on the front, only his name and the Noah's family address. 'Who could this be from I wonder?'

From the mysterious envelope he picked out an official document. It was a copy of what appeared to be a will cut down to just one section. A palm sized intricate silver cross slipped out as well. Under this was a poem. It was written in a language known to no one except the clown and his adopted son who lived on the streets of London not fifteen years ago.

Allen started choking on his breaths. The unshed tears that formed spilled from his eyes. His hands were numb. The fingers he held the papers with were complete jelly, unattached no longer to his trembling body. His façade he wore in front of everyone was slowly breaking apart. His mind was his worst enemy.

After five minutes that felt like hours, he began to read.

'_The Last Will and Testament Of Mana Walker_

_I Give to Allen Walker, my one and only son this sterling silver cross. I hope that it will help him to never lose faith in his self or me, no matter how dire the circumstances._

_I Bequeath 100,000 dollars to Allen Walker. This is so to aide him in following my instructions listed in the letter below. I want him to know where he came from and what his purpose is in this world.'_

Allen could not continue any longer. His head swam with constant fear. Thoughts flitted in and out of his mind like a band of many swarming bees. The phone rang many times. He didn't pick it up, nor did he move, for he could not hear it. The only thing he could do was sit and struggle to take in a breath. He couldn't feel anything or see anything except his gloved hands and that cursed will.

A couple minutes later the door swung open with a loud thud and closed with a bang. Allen felt warmth engulf him instantly. He didn't know who or what is was, but he clung to it for dear life and sobbed his heart out until he was sore and to exhausted to continue. It took almost thirty minutes for Allen to retain his composure. Even so he continued to cry.

He still did not know who his savior was. The angel laid him down on his couch and covered his limp body tenderly with a blanket.

The will was picked up. A trembling voice spoke, "Oh Allen, what has happened to you?"

**XXX**

***What do you guys think? I introduced Lavi. In the future another familiar character with come in to shake things up a bit. :D I really love the guy. Most of my friends have the same crazy personality as well. It is really a riot. I really hope that Kanda isn't to OOC. Anyways, see you readers' next time.* **


	5. Together

**I don't own D. Grey man in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Hello everyone! The chapters are coming out of my typewriter as promised. I'm actually really enjoying this story so far. I might be able to finish this one for real. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

**XXX**

"**Allen Walker."**

The whitette's eyes flitted open painfully. He had felt like someone had punched a fist width hole in soul. Eternities of anxiousness and stress had passed through his body, leaving him absolutely spent.

As his eyes focused to the little bit of light that was given to grace his small apartment room, he made out a figure sitting on the floor next to him. It was a young man not too much older than himself. Short, messy dark hair graced his head.

"W-who…" Allen choked, his last word cut off too soon. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head. "No time to talk now, you need to drink; you have been unwell."

His vision was almost perfect at this point as a glass of water was pushed on to his lips along with an Advil. Allen searched for any sign of hostility from the man but he found none. There was just concern etched onto his face.

The young man wore a simple black shirt, slacks and boots. However, one thing stood out. That was the intricate silver cross pinned to his stark white vest.

"I-it c-can't be." A gloved hand reached out to the other man.

The man averted his eyes. "Allen I can't stay long, but there is one thing I need to say to you." He paused, then looked up into the whitette's vast grey orbs. He took the other's hand. "You must follow all of Mana's instructions. Lot's of peoples' lives depend on your journey. No matter how much it hurts, you must power through. You _must_ keep walking."

Allen was speechless.

Then the young man then stood up. "Oh, and by the way, I'm sure your friends will be here soon. There have been fifteen missed calls since I got here." You must be a pretty popular guy Allen. The man mussed the other's hair in an affectionate way.

He cracked a sad smile. "Keep your friends close Allen. I know it won't be in the instructions, but if you need someone to go with you, someone you trust absolutely and is willing to risk his or her life for you, that person would be a great asset to your journey." He winked.

Allen felt as if he was in a dream. The person standing in front of him wasn't in any way tangible, but yet there he was.

"I have to go now Allen. Goodbye… I will be watching you if you ever need me." The young man exited the apartment with soft footsteps.

Allen picked up the silver cross he now possessed with hesitant fingers. He grazed a thumb over the tarnished edge. "Goodbye… Uncle Neah."

**XXX**

It was super bright in Allen's apartment, making the white haired man not want to get up. He shifted to face the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You're up!" It was Lenalee; to say she sounded frantic was an understatement. She threw down her coffee on the table and stood up immediately.

The whitette's head was completely split in two. "Ugh, I don't really… feel…so…ugh."

"You didn't answer any of my texts or calls. Where were you? What were you doing? Are you okay? You passed out on the couch. You never fall asleep on the couch-"

The pig-tailed girl continued to question the daylights out of him. None of which he had the chance to answer. "Lenalee! Dammit, I'm fine okay?"

The woman retreated with a sad frown. Allen knew he had crossed the line of swearing in front of Lenalee. No matter how painful it was to do so, he stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a frail hug as he began to speak, "There is something I must do Lenalee."

She sighed loud and long, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I know."

A single tear escaped from his eyes. Those orbs had seen too much sorrow in their short lifetime, but they had to endure some more before peace could be achieved. "I don't want to get you involved in what I must do. I love you too much."

She hugged him tighter and started sobbing herself. "Oh Allen. B-but I w-want to help you."

Nuzzling his nose in her beautiful hair he continued, "I know. But… I have to do this alone. I can't afford anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"You bloody idiot!" She swung out her clipboard, whacking on his already pounding head. "That's what friends are for."

Allen looked up from his stupor. He almost spoke but a delicate finger covered his mouth. "I refuse to let you go alone. If you don't let me, then let Kanda."

"You must be crazy. That asshole?"

She huffed. "Of course. That asshole is the most loyal and dedicated person I have ever met. He would walk through the pits of hell to save someone he loves. You are his DDL sponsor. You know what that means right?"

Allen nodded.

She nearly came at him again with her clipboard. "No, you don't. Even if you are his sponsor, he is just as entitled to help you as you are to him. You need to support each other. No matter how hard this journey is, or how much you may risk to win this game, you need to gamble for it to come out victorious."

Allen looked at his twin-gloved hands. 'Can I really do this?' He clenched his hands into fists. 'Gamble for it huh? I can do that.'

**XXX**

Despite what that night could possibly entail, Allen was really excited for Saturday night. It had taken him about two days to realize the list was something he had to go through with.

The previous night he had read through the list top to bottom several times. However, the directions weren't straightforward like he thought they were. They came out more in the form of riddles.

If Kanda agreed, Allen decided that he would try to decipher them with the samurai's help. He did have a different perspective on stuff like that after all. Well, meaning he had a different perspective on absolutely _everything_, from tea to coffee to soda, as Lenalee would say.

So, hence it being Saturday night, with a nice dinner and lecture in tow, Allen had to dress up fairly decent. "Oh god I feel like a girl," Allen sighed.

Finally he decided on a light blue button up shirt, stonewashed grey jeans, a matching grey vest with his silver cross pin and combat boots.

Lenalee was supposed to pick him up for the lecture in less than ten minutes. Perfect.

**XXX**

Kanda was freezing his ass off. Unfortunately for him, Lavi's old Chevy truck did not have a working heater. The temperature being forty degrees didn't help either. It was all for some made up shit about saving gas and therefore saving the earth. Great.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence Lavi's eyes brightened. "Oh look Yuu, it's Lenalee's Highlander." Yes, the pigtailed girl had a popular car, but she was the only one who was insane enough to actually buy a cherry red one.

"I told you not to call me that," Kanda grumbled.

Lavi smiled at the wheel. "Okay your highness." The red-haired man knew not to push it too far. He didn't want a repeat of last time. The samurai threatening to shave his hair off and reality were two different things. Except when Kanda actually had a legit razor in his car.

"We're here!"

"Finally." Kanda nearly jumped out of the car.

Lavi chuckled, trying and failing to make a pouty face. "Do you really hate me that much? But I love you too much Yuuuu."

Even though Lenalee's car had been in front they took a lot longer to get out because they had to park on the other side of the street to the library.

Allen and Lenalee walked out from around the other cars laughing. And Allen looked very… very attractive. Usually he came off as cute, but looking like this, the girls would be after him. Wait, since when did he care? Kanda shook his head to rid the unwelcome thoughts.

When he looked over to Lavi though, he saw the red-haired man staring for an entirely different reason. Lavi was staring, shocked at the new addition to Allen's wardrobe. It was the silver cross. Kanda quirked an eyebrow.

Lavi sighed, eyes still fixed ahead. "I'll tell you later."

Allen was simply shocked at the size of the library. It rose about three stories and was clearly one of the taller and grander buildings in the city scene of Indianapolis. It was made of huge glass windows and stone carvings in between the levels. Through the windows one could see the rows upon rows of shelved books.

The whitette marveled at the Library. "It is beautiful."

The samurai noticed Lavi's mask slip on. He skipped around to the door and held it open for the three of them. "I'm glad you think so."

Bounding into the building, Lavi called up to the expanse of crowded library, "Hey Panda! You seem to be stuck up there."

Allen never knew how Lavi could see that high up with just one eye. Maybe it was just a hidden talent. There were lots of things he didn't know yet.

"No chance idiot." Stepping out from a particularly high stack of book came 'Panda'. He acknowledged the presence with a polite nod. When his eyes rested on Allen and his attire, his eyes squinted. "Who would this be Lavi?"

"This is Allen Walker, Gramps." With a loud glomp and a thud, the redhead was out for the count.

'Panda' shook his head and appeared as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "You can call me Bookman Mr. Walker."

Allen smiled. "Sounds great."

Despite the kind introductions, Bookman could not keep his eyes off of the cross on the boy's chest and what it meant for the future, for the one person he cared about.

**XXX**

***I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed. I was wondering if this story would be interesting enough for people. I'm glad my question has been answered. :D***


	6. Questioned

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Hello again! I'm back from a very exciting couple days in the setting where this story takes place, Indianapolis. I went there for a huge swim meet and was very happy with myself. Seeing the place again gave me some new inspiration for the story and what kind of path it should take. I AM OFFICIALLY UPDATING EVERY FRIDAY! :D Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

**XXX**

Allen was absolutely ecstatic that the person who was to give him a lecture on his favorite scientists was giving him a tour of this colossal library heaven. Kanda couldn't have facepalmed any harder. The kid was literally skipping around and beaming like a teenager who had gotten their first phone.

Mr. Bookman seemed to have loosened up a little bit, but Kanda still didn't understand what Lavi and Bookman were so on edge about. Allen was just a harmless guy. Right? 'Maybe it is the white hair,' he thought, just to get the annoying suspicions out of his brain.

Soon, the group made their way through the Stephen King, Mark Twain, William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens to see the large velvet seats where the lecture would be held. As a joke, Lavi would always pound on the seat, which in effect raised an enormous cloud of dust into the air. The old people were definitely not happy with that one. And if the old people weren't happy, Kanda was not jumping for joy.

They all took their seats, Lenalee purposely taking a seat next to Lavi as to force Kanda to sit next to Allen. She winked, saying, "You'll thank me later." He knew she had other reasons to sit with the redhead anyway.

He just scowled and sat down as he was bidden. That was, until he noticed Allen whip out a large notebook.

"What the fuck is that?" Kanda really didn't understand the motives of this guy.

"No need to be so mean about it," the whitette began, taking out a pen, "I'm taking notes for future reference. I've never been to a lecture before."

The samurai looked at Allen like he had grown a second head. "What the hell? Didn't you go to school idiot?"

Allen sighed. "Well since you ask, I didn't." Kanda's eyes widened. "I was homeschooled by my guardian." The white haired man's eyes were down cast and his head was down in semblance of mourning.

Well that was new.

There was no more speech after that, save for the hum of the projector and deep melodious voice of Mr. Bookman.

**XXX**

"Who in fuck's sake names a restaurant Puca di Leppo and has that… thing at the front of the restaurant?"

Lenalee's mouth hung open to the pavement. "Hehe… your guess is as good as mine Kanda."

"Hey be nice. It's Buca di Beppo for your information." Lavi straightened his invisible tie. "And they have excellent pizza."

"Yeah, sure. Says the guy that picks the restaurant with an angel statue who just happens to have his fucking dick whipped out."

Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "For once Kanda, I actually agree with you."

"But there is water coming out of it don't you-"

"Oh fuck no baka usagi! Now get your ass in there before I loose my fucking mind."

With much shouting and shoving all of them made their way into the restaurant. A nervous looking woman with the curliest brown hair approached them. "H-hello, my n-name is Miranda. M-may I show y-you to your s-seats?"

Lavi gave her a huge smile. "Thanks a bunch love! Lead the way."

She blushed profusely and quickly averted her eyes from the attractive redhead. Lenalee noticed the exchange and inwardly scowled. When would he just quit it? She knew that she was being unreasonably jealous. He hit on so many girls that none of them really mattered in the end anyway.

Miranda led them to a four-person booth. Lenalee of course took her place next to Lavi, much to Kanda's dislike. Maybe it wasn't so bad though, Lavi always tried to feel him up when sitting near him just to get his nerves on edge.

Kanda was so lost in the menu that he didn't notice Allen's nervous fidgeting. Finally, the white haired boy tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

Luckily, Lenalee and Lavi were enjoying a jubilant conversation of their own so Allen could have the samurai's full attention.

"U-um. Can I ask you something?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. The kid had never had trouble telling him anything before. He'd just spit it out. He had even found out what Allen's favorite color socks were the other day for crying out loud.

When Allen didn't make any move for answering, Kanda sighed. "Spit it out then."

"It's kind of important."

A thousand nagging thoughts raced through the Raven's mind. Was this a confession or something? "I have to do something afte-"

"Please." The white haired man's eyes pleaded. This really was something important, really important if he had gauged the reaction right. Allen was practically begging.

"Fine."

The meal went pretty smoothly after that. However, Kanda didn't like extra fat on anything, and they just kept putting oil on every fucking thing they served. Even if the thing was already made of oil. Dumb Italians. He really needed some good quality soba right now.

Allen was on cloud nine though. That kid needed a little fat on him. But seriously, eating a horse really wasn't going to help any. The pile of dishes got so large that at one point they couldn't even see the faces of Lenalee and Lavi.

Kanda pointed to the abomination. "Um, do you mind?"

"Couwse ot." Really he meant something else entirely, but the pieces of hamburger falling out of his mouth tended to obstruct one's windpipe.

Kanda regarded Allen with a cringe. "You are gross, do you know that?"

The whitette smiled. "I love you too Kanda."

Ugh.

**XXX**

After dinner they all parted their separate ways, with the exception of Kanda and Allen who had non-verbally agreed to meet at Allen's apartment for a little chat. They got comfortably seated and settled in with a glass of water, but Allen was getting fidgety again.

"Can you just spit it out already?"

The whitette was quickly taken out of his reverie. "Um, yeah, sorry. It's just a really hard thing to say." Allen's inner conscious was on the edge of his seat, gesticulating like mad to get this whole ordeal over with.

"I need your help with something Kanda." No one, not in his long twenty-two year of life had anyone every asked him that.

"What?"

"It is something personal to me and if you agree it will help me a lot. I can't take this journey alone."

Kanda's eyes softened and he was, frankly worried. "Okay, go on."

"M-my old guardian Mana Walker. H-he left me his will and it has some instructions to follow, so I can possibly find out about my past. It will be time consuming, but I have money to support us both for the time allotted."

Allen continued to spout his babble until the samurai interrupted him.  
"Why the hell did you ask me?"

"Well what do you mean? I-"

"I don't even know you that well Moyashi. Couldn't you have just asked Lenalee?"

Allen was fuming. "I would never put her in that kind of situation. I love her too much."

"Then why the fuck are you asking me! I'm a busy up incoming model! Do you think I can just leave my job like that?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT BAKANDA!"

The whole room fell silent. It was just the two of them and their heavy breathing for a long while.

Allen clenched a fist. "She told me to ask you. I-I mean, I know I'm supposed to be your DDL sponsor, but I really need help here. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you in the first place. You obviously don't care." Allen turned his back to the Raven-haired man. "It's okay, you can just leave. It is pretty clear that you have way too much to do."

The white haired man began to walk away in defeat. "Wait."

As he turned around he noticed Kanda with his hand outstretched and a pained look on his features. 'Damn this kid,' Kanda thought. 'This really is none of my business.'

He couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth. "What's in it for me?"

Allen was stunned. "What?"

"I mean, if I were to say yes, what would I get in return?"

The whitette shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose. You can name your price."

The Raven cocked his head to the side. There were so many things he needed and wanted to learn about the boy. He realized those could wait. "Play a song for me."

**XXX**

***How did you guys like that semi cliffhanger ending? I'm trying to get better at writing, so if you guys have anything to say please feel free to tell me. By the way, I'm very sorry about the weird bold writing that the last chapter was written in. I changed it. That's usually what I write in because it's better to see. I am blind as a bat, I tell ya. Until next week everyone!***


	7. A Feeling

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.**

**Okay, so I totally apologize that I haven't updated that past two weeks after I said I would. I have been crazy busy and even more in over my head than imagined. The next few weeks I will try to update every Friday. We will see because my coach just invited me to do a relay at Sectionals, lengthening out my season by two weeks. I lengthened the chapter a little for ya'll. Enjoy, read and review always!**

**XXX**

Previously…

_The Raven cocked his head to the side. There were so many things he needed and wanted to learn about the boy. He realized those could wait. "Play a song for me."_

"WHAT!" The whitette ruffled his hair and groaned. "I really don't understand you at all Kanda. I tell you that I would give anything for you to go on this adventure with me, and you tell me in turn you want me to play you a song?"

The samurai just sat on his seat, completely composed. "Yes."

"Oh god. You know what, fine. I will play you a song. I'm just a little shocked that's all."

Allen's inner consciousness shook his head, wagging his index finger in apparent disappointment.

Allen stood up and began shuffling through a three-inch binder full of sheet music. Upon closer inspection, they all seemed to be handwritten. The notes blended onto the page into intricate rhythms that even with his experience in music he could never imagine accomplishing.

"This kid wasn't lying when he said he was serious about his music," Kanda thought.

"So," Allen continued, still searching, "Is there anything in particular that you want to hear?"

The Raven leaned back on the comfy chair and sighed. "Anything, as long as it isn't loud, annoying, or any of that top forty shit they play on the radio."

Allen laughed. "Well that sure narrows it down."

Kanda huffed. "Whatever."

The whitette lowered his right eyelid slightly in the semblance of a wink, chuckling. "Seriously though, I think I've found the perfect song for you."

He placed the sheet music on the stand and addressed his guest. "Have you ever heard of the band Coldplay?"

Kanda shook his head.

"Seriously? Well then, that makes it all the easier for me," Allen said beaming. So, he turned to his piano and began to play.

Just hearing the beginning of the piece made the tough exterior of Kanda Yuu melt to jelly. The emotion was conveyed so strongly that even the musician swayed to his initiated beat.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed~ When you get what you want, but not what you need~"

Then his voice… oh that voice. Kanda heart rate picked up tenfold. He'd been waiting to hear that wonderful voice again ever since he'd left this apartment on the first day.

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep~ Stuck in reverse~ And the tears come streaming down your face~ When you lose something you can't replace~ When you love someone, but it goes to waste~ Could it be worse~"

Kanda's eyes widened. Those lyrics were sung with such pain, the craziest thought crossed his mind. Was this the reason Allen had to join DDL? Had he lost someone as well? Were their stories really that similar?

"Lights will guide you home~ And ignite your bones~ And I will try to fix you~"

Kanda shook his head, partially in disbelief and part to get himself out of his ridiculous reverie.

The speed of the chords picked up and Allen's voice rose and fell. His hands danced around the keys with a practiced ease many had admired over his short years. It was all lost to his one-man audience though. He was absorbed only in the music and meaning to the small boy at the piano bench.

"And high up above or down below~ When you're too in love to let it go~ But if you never try you'll never know~ Just what you're worth~"

Allen was frail, ill with grief. Kanda felt terrible for feeling bad about his own pitiful life. It was clear, Allen had suffered enough pain for a thousand lifetimes and somehow… Kanda Yuu realized his purpose was to make life a lot better for this white-haired man. So he could be strong again. So that he could finally be at peace.

"Tears stream~ Down your face~ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes~ Tears stream down your face~ And I…"

Through the end of the verse there was a chocked sob. Kanda's heart clenched painfully. He was compelled to stand up and walk over to the crying musician.

Allen didn't hesitate for very long however. He plowed on, tears making their way down his pale face.

"Lights will guide you home~ And ignite your bones~ And I will try to fix you~"

The last word broke off suddenly, with the last piano note still sustained. Allen wiped off his tears, feeling a presence behind him. He took a shaky breath. "Laugh at me all you want Kanda. I'm pathetic. I can't even do a performance without breaking down anymore."

A pair of warm, secure arms enveloped the smaller man. "Shut up, will you."

For a while, the usual brooding samurai just held the small whitette in a tight embrace. Allen hugged the other just as equally, like a lifeline. Finally the quiet sobs slowly ceased.

Allen looked up at the Raven. Kanda's breath got stuck in his throat. Those eyes were so beautiful. "Thanks. You know… you really aren't that bad of a guy Kanda." The samurai just hummed in response.

He rested his head for a moment on the strong man's chest. It was a great feeling just to be in someone's arms again, to have someone take care of him. It had been so long since… he died.

After another few minutes Kanda was the one to break it off, feeling slightly awkward. He coughed slightly. "Um, maybe I should be going now."

Allen took a sparing glance at the clock. It was almost ten and the apartment was beginning to have that soft glow that always came with late nights. "Oh, I'm sorry I kept you so long."

The Raven just shrugged in response, hands in his pockets. He never would admit it, but he actually didn't mind spending time with Allen.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, so we can start," Allen stated, walking up to Kanda.

The other nodded.

Suddenly, the whitette gave Kanda a tentative peck on the check, standing on his tiptoes. "See you."

"Y-yeah," the samurai's voice completely broke. Kanda's inner consciousness facepalmed. He wasn't supposed to feel this affected by someone, ever. Why did he even let Allen do that? He felt like bolting out of there, but realized that probably wasn't the best idea once he saw Allen's stunning smile.

Everything after that was just a blur as he was ushered out of the apartment. He didn't even notice that his body was on autopilot until he was in front of his car. The reverie he was in was completely focused on Allen. But opposing thoughts be damned, he really didn't want to get out of this heaven.

**XXX**

It was late and Lavi Bookman knew it. But that, for him, was the perfect time to go exploring his world of the library. This was accomplished with the help of some caffeinated beverages of course.

He practically grew up in the building Panda owned. As a result, he knew almost every subject known to man and where it would be found in the cavernous space.

Finally he sat down with a special set of books in his hands, flipping the pages of the first large book he had acquired he came upon the section he was looking for. On the black and white page many silver crosses all with the same template were shown. However, different intricate patterns were engraved into the metal, making each one unique.

"Ah!" Lavi exclaimed. "I knew it had to be the Black Order! The main question I suppose is what does Allen have to do with it? He seems so innocent…"

Almost immediately that thought stopped in its tracks. One absolutely, never, under any circumstances, judges a book by its cover.

The redhead began reading out loud. "Black Order believes that back when humankind first began, the world contained fourteen human tribes. Each one was entirely unique in its own way and considered holy. One day, each of the tribal clan leaders met in the same spot. Together, with parts of their soul, they created what is now referred to as the Cube of Life. The soul fragments that make up this legendary Cube are called innocence. However, as the tribes drew further and further from each other, so did the innocence from the heart of the Cube. As a result, innocence is spread around the world on different continents, waiting to be discovered and brought together again. The Cube has the power to grant one specific wish to the person that has brought its pieces together and nothing more. The group's members look very diligently to find these pieces of innocence."

Lavi sighed, reaching into his bag to get out his spectacles. He continued on with the last paragraph, glasses perched on his nose. "There are fourteen different kinds of silver crosses that the Black Order wear. Each of the separate patterns stands for one of the ancient tribes."

The two crosses pictured above didn't have the patterns that Allen had on his. This irked the redhead some. He still wasn't much closer to finding out about the white-haired man.

"Little else is known about the elusive Order. They have hidden headquarters on every continent except for Antarctica and still hold annual meetings."

Throwing his head in his hands Lavi groaned. "What do I do now? Should I tell Kanda what he is getting into? Or should I mind my own business?"

The patter of small feet and the feel of frail hands on his shoulders signaled the arrival of Mr. Bookman. In the dim light of the library, he blended into the scene perfectly. It was almost as if he belonged among the dusty books, full of attainable knowledge.

"Lavi, son." The redhead tilted his head to the side to look at his mentor and lifetime guardian. There was a tearful gleam in his eye, as if he was letting a precious person of his go out into the world for the first time.

"This time, do what your heart tells you."

**XXX**

**I hope this was worth the wait for everyone. Has anyone been watching the Olympics like I have? I know it ended a while ago, but if you would care to tell my what your favorite event is that would be really cool. Until next time… sayonara!***** **


End file.
